


(In-)Correct Avengers

by litha (spacelesslis)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Civil War Fix-It, Gen, I tried making this funny, Light Swearing, Post Spider-Man: Homecoming, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Mentor, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, and possibly boyfriend, but i'm not that funny, ned is his man in the chair, peter has a secret twitter and everyone finds out, so is the idea let's be honest, the title is unoriginal i know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22178068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacelesslis/pseuds/litha
Summary: Headcanon: Peter runs an Anonymous  Incorrect Quotes Account about the Avengers, except all the quotes are very much correct and were all said by the Avengers.Except they find out about the account and think they're being spied on. And all Peter can do is watch on in panic.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Thor (background), May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Ned Leeds, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Ned Leeds (hinted)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 152





	(In-)Correct Avengers

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in some kinda warped dimension were everyone is alive. Clint… visits the Avengers occasionally I guess (But he doesn't actually show up in this).  
> And also the accords happened except Steve and Tony actually have some sort of conflict resolution skills. Also, Thor is just chilling with his boyfriend (Bruce)? The timeline is all messed up in this so think?  
> Basically, this is set post-Homecoming, Peter and Tony have a mentor-mentee-relationship, and Aunt May knows nothing on him being Spider-Man. Yet.
> 
> Also, this isn't beta-d. And not properly proofread. I started this more than a year ago, I'm just tired, please just appreciate it, thanks :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I started this in July 2019 and only finished this now, so if there are any inconsistencies in the writing style, that's why. Anyways, updates are probably gonna be a bit slow, but I have a feeling this might become the first story I have ever finished so... go me!

It had all been Ned’s idea. Creating a twitter just about the Avengers and all the things they said. Peter had all the quotes on his phone anyways, he had started writing them down at some point, so he wouldn’t forget anything when telling Ned about his times at the compound. And Ned was right, most of them were hilarious. Like Bruce Banner, the man with 7 PhDs asking if there was any nutritional value to soap. Or Tony Stark desperately trying to find matching socks, while Clint was cackling in the events.

The account hadn’t been all that popular at first. Just a few friends and some random people were following it. And Peter hadn’t thought it would get much more popular than that.

And then, suddenly, the account had blown up. And now, here he was with a twitter account with 15k followers. Because that was his life now. Besides being Spider-Man he also had a super-secret, super-popular Twitter account.

Honestly, it had been going great. He made sure to never post a tweet directly after it had happened, just to ensure that if the Avengers were to stumble across the account they would think it was “just accurate enough”. Because as proud as he was of the account, he didn’t want his literal childhood heroes to stumble upon his secret fan account. He had more dignity than that.

Thursday, 0800 hours, Midtown High School, just before 1st period

“Oh my God, Peter did you check Twitter this morning?”, Ned’s voice ripped through the mild chatter on the school’s hallway.

“Uh, no. Why, what happened?” he replied, curious what had his best friend so excited.

“Tony Stark retweeted one of your tweets!” the other boy replied.

Peter stopped dead in his tracks.

“He did what?!” he asked, turning around to face Ned.

“He retweeted you! Here, look at it,” the boy shoved his phone into Peter’s face. As he grabbed Ned’s hand to steady it, Peter was able to read what the tweet said more clearly.

“Tony: What do you call a fish with no eye?

Bruce: Myxine Circifrons.

Tony: 

Tony: Fsh.”

Reading it back, he chuckled - damn, when you read these you almost couldn’t believe these two had a collective of ten PhDs. But then the realisation sank in and Peter could practically feel his blood run cold. Tony Stark had retweeted this. Oh, dear god, Tony Stark had retweeted his post.

“Oh, my God, this can’t have happened…,” he whispered frantically, shoving Ned’s phone back into his hands.

“What are you talking about? Tony Stark retweeted you, this has been your dream since you were six or something!” his best friend replied indignously.

“Oh, shut up, I wanted to be retweeted by Bill Nye, when I was six,” Peter answered, rolling his eyes and momentarily forgetting about this. But then his attention was drawn back to this absolutely horrible event, “Ned, you don’t understand, what if he remembers this joke? He laughed for like an hour, he’s definitely going to know that I wrote this!”

“Ok, Peter? Calm down. He probably just thought it was funny -”

“Yeah, because he’s made the joke before,” Peter replied, interrupting Ned, before being cut off himself, “Don’t interrupt me while I’m trying to help you. Besides, it’s Tony Stark, he doesn’t remember everything he has ever said… Oh, wait.”

And within seconds his attention was diverted back to his phone.

“What? What’s going on?” Peter asked, worry seeping into his voice again, as he gnawed on his lip out of nervosity.

But just as Ned was about to answer, the bell rang for first people, making Peter for Spanish, while Ned had AP Calc to attend.

Thursday, 0830 hours, Midtown High School, the middle of Peter’s  ~~ crisis ~~ Spanish lesson

“So you form the  _ Preterito Indefinido  _ by…,” his teacher stopped talking for a second and Peter could have sworn she was looking right at him. He slid further into his seat, opening to divert her attention away from him. It’s not like he wasn’t paying attention. He was, in fact, very focused right now. Just not on differentiating between different Spanish tenses and more on Tony Stark potentially having found out about his super-secret Twitter account. Which wasn't a big deal at all.

“Peter! Could you please tell us the  _ Indefinido  _ of  _ ser _ in Spanish?” his teacher interrupted his thoughts yet again while smiling down on him.

He sighed, because dear God, why did he take his class again?

“Uhm…”, he stuttered for a second, before asking tentatively, “ _ Seó _ ?”

He could almost feel her deep sigh. So it wasn’t that.

“No, Mr Parker, it’s  _ fui  _ and perhaps you would have known that if you had paid attention while I explained it,” she replied and despite the kindness in her voice, she sounded about as disappointed as only a teacher could be, “Please come see me after class, Mr Parker. I just wanna talk”

And again, that smile that said ‘I’m just worried about you, you have so much potential’. God, he hated that smile.

Thursday, 0900 hours, Midtown High School, post- ~~crisis~~ Spanish lesson

“Peter, what was going on during class today?” she asked, just thirty minutes later and with that damn smile on her face again. Man, what did he have to do for people not to smile at him like that constantly?

“I… I don’t know what you mean,” he replied, attempting to sound focused, even though he couldn’t help his eyes shifting over to the door and the big clock above it every two seconds.

“You’re just… clearly not focusing. Like right now, you’re not even listening to what I’m saying,” she sighed deeply before continuing, “I should call your aunt about this, maybe that will get me through to you.” She sighed, running a hand through her hair while she eyed him warily.

“No, no, no, please don’t bring May into this, please. I… I was just distracted today, I swear, it won’t happen again, please?” he rushed to answer, desperate to leave May out of this. She already had enough worries on her mind, he had seen the pile of bills piling up on her nightstand, and she decidedly did  _ not _ need a call from his teacher on top of that.

“Mr Parker, this isn’t the first time you weren’t focused in class and other teachers have said the same thing. I think, calling your aunt is the best move right now,” she replied adamantly refusing to meet his eyes as she pushed a pencil on her desk.

He looked at her, attempting to put on his best puppy eyes, “Please, don’t talk to my aunt about this. I promise I will try to be more focused from now on, just - just keep her out of this, please?”

His teacher sighed once more, still not looking up at him until she answered defiantly, “Fine. But! If I catch you one more time during class…”

“... You’ll call my aunt, I know. Thanks, by the way. For not calling her and stuff,” he replied earnestly, the tension in his shoulders beginning to decline as his teacher smiled at him with tight lips.

“Of course,” she began, but Peter was already out the door. She sighed, her brows furrowed and her lips still pressed tight as she looked after him. So much for promising to focus.

Thursday, 0903 hours, Midtown High School, just before  ~~ Gossiping 101 ~~ history class

“Dude, what took you so long?” Ned asked, already waiting in front of Peter’s Spanish room. They had their next class together, so this meant more time to thoroughly discuss his friend’s super-secret Twitter account.

“Spanish teachers just won’t realise their lessons are boring,” Peter replied, pointedly light-hearted and already pushing through the other students towards their History room.

“Right… Are you sure everything’s ok?” Ned asked because he knew Peter and he could tell when something was on his friend’s mind. Peter believed himself to be an excellent liar, but he wore his heart on his sleeve and anyone who had known him for more than a few seconds could easily read him. How nobody had yet found out about his “spidery little secret” was honestly a wonder.

“I’m fine, Ned. Really,” Peter insisted before changing the topic, “Anyways, what were you saying earlier?”

When they finally reached their history room, he fell into his seat, stretching his legs in relief and leaning back on his chair.

“Yes. I actually texted you about this, but I’m gonna assume you didn’t see that?” Ned asked as he mirrored Peter and dropped into the chair next to his best friend, “It doesn’t matter, either way, the official avengers account just tweeted something, wait, here, just read it”

Without waiting for a response he quickly pulled out his phone and turned the display towards his best friend.   
“  _ ‘… We have now opened investigations concerning a reported leak of confidential conversations taking place at the compound…’ _ . Oh my God, Ned, you don’t think this is about my account, do you?” Peter read from the phone, the tweet by the official Avengers Twitter blurring in front of him.

Before Ned could answer, their teacher dropped his bag onto the desk, effectively shutting up the class. The two stayed silent for a few seconds until their teacher was already drawling on about World War 2 and half of their class was already drifting off.

Ned turned his attention back to Peter before whispering, “Well, we don’t know for sure, but someone did quote one of your tweets and asked ‘Is this account the leak?’ so… Yeah, I’m pretty sure that this is concerning your tweets.”

“Oh my God, I can’t believe this…,” Peter replied, letting his head sink into his hands while asking, “Why do bad things happen to good people, Ned?”

“That is an excellent question, Mr Parker. Now please direct your attention away from your philosophical debate and to World War 2. Do any of you know who the Nazis are?”

And with that, another thought process was interrupted by a teacher. Peter attempted to focus on the lesson after that. But his mind was twirling with thoughts about what had been supposed to be a fun little Twitter Account and not a suspected leak of the Avengers. So while his teacher drawled on about Hitler and German fascism, his mind ran through every possible outcome of the situation.

Thursday, 1230 hours, Midtown High School,  ~~ dishtime ~~ lunchtime

“Ned, this can’t be happening. This cannot, it literally  _ cannot _ happen!” Peter exclaimed loudly, throwing up his arms as he gestured animatedly at Ned.

His friend just shook his head lightly as he manoeuvred the two of them through the cafeteria before settling on their usual seats — somewhere in the back, where nobody would bother them.

Without paying any attention to his surroundings Peter dropped into a chair and looked up at Ned, pouting, “Why did this have to happen?” he paused for a second, putting his head into his hands, “I can’t believe it, I can’t. Now I’m gonna have to tell Mr Stark it’s my account and he’s gonna be disappointed and he’s gonna tell Aunt May and then she’s gonna freak out and everyone will know that I’m Spi-”

Ned’s hand clamped tightly over his mouth, effectively silencing his tirades.

“Peter, relax!” he whispered and stared at his friend in warning, before taking off his hand.

“But I can’t just relax, Ned, not when my world is falling into  _ shambles _ around me and it’s all. My. Fault.”

He accentuated each of his last words by letting his head thud on the wooden table in front of him.

Ned just rolled his eyes, “Stop being dramatic.”

“‘m no’ dramatic,” Peter mumbled, his forehead still pressed against the table and his voice muffled.

“Alright just… Just focus, okay? You can still fix this, maybe you won’t even have to tell Mr Stark anything-” Ned could barely finish his sentence before Peter looked up at him with big eyes and whined, “But  _ how _ , Ned?”

“If you  _ shut up _ , I’d tell you how,” Ned replied, rolling his eyes at Peter’s antics, which effectively silenced the latter. Instead, he just looked at Ned and gestured for him to explain his plan.

“Alright, so Mr Stark takes you up to the compound every other weekend, right? To work on the suit and all that… spidery business?”

Peter simply nodded, which Ned took as a sign to continue, “Well, you're gonna be meeting this weekend anyways. It’s already Thursday and you’ll be picked up tomorrow after school, so… Just try and explain everything to him.”

“Ned-,” Peter wanted to argue, but Ned cut him off immediately, “You don’t want him to know? Just… show him that there's a bunch of these accounts. Create fake ones if you want to make it more believable, I don’t know, but let him understand that those kinds of accounts are not related to leaks or anything, alright?”

Peter simply nodded, his head too full with too many thoughts to actively form sentences. Ned simply rolled his eyes fondly as he looked over at his friend before he took his fork and began eating his lunch.

Thursday, 2358 hours, Peter Parker’s ~~super-secret hangout spot~~ roof

He couldn’t sleep.

He had tried, he really had, but every single thought had lead back to The Tweets and Mr Stark and how his life was essentially fucked if he didn't  _ somehow _ avert this crisis.

As he pulled up his mask to free his mouth and nose, and also to properly inhale the fresh night air, he felt a faint buzzing at his leg.

Confused about who was texting him at this hour, he pulled out his phone.

“You still up?” read a text from Ned.

Peter thought for a moment but then put his phone back again.

He just needed to think by himself for a bit. He just needed to think about the nice fresh air, and Queens and Aunt May and being Spider-Man and Mr Stark and the Avengers and-

The boy sighed once more. Apparently he needed more distracting than he had anticipated. And just as he thought that his spidey senses picked up some action down on the streets. Slowly he pulled his mask back down over his face and then silently leapt off the rooftop.

Friday, 0328 hours, Peter’s bedroom ~~(where the magic happens)~~

He yawned as he pushed his window open. After having chased a mugger and giving a young girl back her purse and burrito, he had also guided some drunk teenagers back home (they would’ve ended up in a ditch without him), had intercepted a car thief and then he had swung over to what used to be the Avengers Tower - still standing tall and gleaming among the other buildings in the area.

It had been a good night. He had been far too busy to think. Which was a good thing really, because who needs to deal with their problems, really. But he did need to sleep, so he had returned to his bedroom. Maybe he would be able to actually fall asleep this time.

Slowly, as not to accidentally wake Aunt May, he took off his suit and stumbled over to his bed.

Now he could sleep. As exhaustion took over his brain, he didn't have time to think. And God was he glad for it.


End file.
